Pretty Little Liars Sexy Fanfictin
by Lighters 14
Summary: After finding out who -A is the liars went to a resort. Covered by Toby C. when he won lottery. Characters: Toby C. Spencer H. Aria M. Ezra F. Hanna M. Caleb. Emily F. Paige M.
1. Getting Ready

"Hurry Caleb, were going to be late!" Hanna exclaimed. "I just have one more outfit to pack" Caleb said. As they were getting ready to go on trip. "Ok , Im ready" "And will we get to you know have some alone time again" Caleb whined. "The sooner you get ready and the sooner we get there" Hanna said.

While that was happening Ezra was getting Aria's nerves working. "Ezra were the farthest from Spencer's house so why are you in such a rush" Aria whined "Well because I'm just so energetic to meet your friends" Ezra said "Im not sure you do especially since Toby won the 500 million lottery and is treating us all to a trip after we found -A" "Its going to be really crazy and fun" Aria said. "Well I think I can handle it, Im not that much older than you Aria" They laughed

Meanwhile Emily and Paige were ready and set for the trip. While waiting Emilly was telling Paige about everyone's names and ages.

Ages below as well as main characters (MADE THE GUYS A LITTLE OLDER):

Toby - 22

Spencer- 18

Ezra- 24

Aria- 18

Hanna- 18

Caleb- 21

Emily-18

Paige- 18

Toby though was riding in his new Cadillac Escalade to Spencers house to pick her up first. He arrived, knocked on Spencer's door and went in. "Spence you ready" Toby yelled from downstairs "Almost" "And Toby stop stressing you need to relax" Spencer said "Never thought you say that to me" Toby joked "I'm just rushing to see you in a bikini" Toby seducingly said "Oh, I'll definatley treat you Toby for treating every one else" "And I'll pay up" Spencer teased.

With that Toby was so turned on but he knew he still had to get everyone else and make it in time for their reservation. So he waited untill Spencer got finished, put her luggage in the car for her and opened the door for her to get in. He drove to get everyone after that. First, Paige and Emily. Next, Hanna and Caleb. Then, Ezra and Aria. Lastly, they were on their way to the Resort.


	2. Sneaking Out

They finally arived at the Resort it being a very long drive and dark everyone went to their assigned room. One guys room and one girls. Almost everyone went to sleep in their cabins, not being Toby and Spencer who were still at the receptionist table. After thery were done and everyone else was in the cabin

Toby and spencer were not sleepy so they went back on the road went to a little hotel to spend time alone. Spencer was in the mood pretty fast so she jumped on toby and he fell on the bed with her kissing him from the top. Toby went back and thrusted himself putting Spencer on the bottom . They both laughed . "Toby can I ever be dominant in something against you" she joked "yeah, of course your smart" he kissed her face "beautiful" he kissed her neck "and sexy" he kissed he stomach. He loved how she was so soft and thin

Spencer was ready and ripped Toby's shirt off revealing his sexy abs. Wanting more she was feeling his abs, rubbing them, licking them. Spencer was playing with his belt buckle. Toby then was getting a large sized condom out of his pocket . Eventually Toby's pants came off. And he was their shirtless and boxers on top of Spencer. ''Damn, I'm the luckiest girl in Rosewood and I don't wonder anymore on how Jenna couldnt keep her hands off him, I mean I can't either - spencer thought". It was time for Spencer to get undressed , Toby rolled Spencer's shirt up kissing her lower stomach, he knew that gave her the chills. While spencer was unbuckling her bra, Toby was taking her pants off. Ready, Toby's boxers came off first giving him time to put his condom on while Spencer took her panties off.

Time. Toby put his big cock in Spencer. "ooh"spencer screamed. Toby then started thrusting slow. Spencer loving it, continued moaning "ooh toby, ohh yeah, toby toby, ohh"spencer moaned. Toby then started thrusting faster. Spencer loving when he does that, enjoying every bit of Toby inside her. Screamed louder "Ohh toby, yeah toby,ohh ohh,yeah, toby toby, ohh yeah''. They switched positions Spencer on top of Toby rolling on top him. It feeling so good. Continued to moan. I love her so much , I she's so beautiful, its hard just not to say it over and over again -toby thought. They kept going longer and eventually stopped, enjoying every bit of what just happened. "You really tell the truth" toby said "thats it not it yet" spencer said "well this is going to be a really fun trip" they laughed. "Now I know what they mean when they say 18 is the best sex ever" spencer said. They got dressed, got in the car and drove to the resort. And happily went back to sleep. Without anyone noticing but one person...


	3. Wake up

After everyone waking up in the girls room. "Spencer, how was he" Hanna said "what are you talking about" Aria questioned "her and Toby had sex" Hanna shouted "How would you know" Paige asked "Well, Spencer's neurotransmitters were-" "tell the truth and what the hell" Emily said "she was talking in her sleep and I heard her say ohh Toby so I thought she was just watching it in her mind"  
"was not" Spencer said "but did you do it" Emily asked "yeah" Spencer told

"How was he" Aria asked "He is amazing and so big" the girls laughed "did it hurt" Paige asked "No, Toby is all about pleasing me" "wow" said Hanna "Do you like grab it, him" Aria asked "No, we don't do that and Do you, Han " Spencer asked "yeah" Hanna said "let me tell you it makes them putty in your hands" Aria said "really" Emily shockingly said "Yeah, they start doing all different stuff for you and they don't complain as much and who knew" Hanna said "wow" Spencer said "I dare you to try it" Aria said "We'll know if you know if you fake Spence, it's proven so if Toby doesn't change and you said you did you'll have to do something" Emily Said "What"Spencer asked " you'll see" Paige said "Well...what if" "do it" they all chanted "ok" Spencer said

The guy were already dressed and them began to know each other. They started talking guy things. "Hey, does anyone have any condoms to spare I might need some" Caleb asked "me too"Ezra said "Got any tobes" "yeah" "Their in my cabinet bottom frame if you need any and get them whenever you want or how much" "I got a carton" Toby answered "thanks" "thank man" they said in return "did you you use any yet" Ezra asked "yeah, last night "was it good" Caleb asked "very" Toby replied "Wait who's going to first" Ezra asked "Toby should , he paid trip" Caleb said "I'm cool with that" Ezra said "thanks guys" Toby said

The girls wanted to swim so they asked the guys "wanna go swimming" Hanna shouted "sure, meet you at pool Caleb said"

In the girls room they were talking and getting ready. "Watch out guys Spencer is on the prowl" Emily said "What"Spencer said "We all know how you get when you see Toby shirtless" Hanna said "what does she do"Paige asked "she starts stuttering and has the attention spans of a gold to fish" "they laughed "do not " Spencer shouted "you'll see Paige" Aria said 


	4. The Hit

Note: Their resort workes this way on pool, court, etc. 2 parties share it.

They all met at the pool. The guys shirtless, swimtrunks and girls in bikini's. Toby jumped in the pool . Toby hit his head and started drowning. Then became uncosious. These other girls walked in. One girl noticing his face (Toby's Ex-girlfriends Josie). Screaming "baby" jumped in and saved Toby. Giving him mouth to mouth. Toby woke up "josie" he said "where am I what happened, where am I" Toby asked "Dude,you did this awesome flip but then you hit your head" Ezra said "you look ok" Caleb said

Toby getting up."Hey, everybody that was a stupid stunt but thankfully I'm still alive" "Thank you Josie for saving my life again" "Again, when did she save your life before" Spencer said "Ohh, Josie was my girlfriend, we would go swimming all the the time" "you look good Toby do you still swim"Josie asked. While her Eyeing at Toby's Abs. "no not really" Toby replied "So umm do you lift weights and run" "yeah, I actually run with my girlfriend Spencer"Ohh, not disrepect"Josie said to Spencer "none taken"Spencer said "well, ok i'll see you later"Josie said. Josie and her friends walked off.

"you, ok Toby" Emily asked "Yeah, ithink so" Toby replied "Maybe you should go see a doctor for concusion" Paige "Spence you should take him" Hanan said "ok"Spencer said "lets go" While the rest of them in the kept swimming.

They got dressed got it the car. Spencer driving "Toby you never told me about Josie"-S "I never thought it was important"-T "Did you sleep with her"-S "No, thats why we broke up"-T "what"-S "All she wanted was sex from me so I noticed it wasn't going to be a good relationship and even though she was offering to do all these things I said no"-T "Oh, ok"-S "Would you want to be with her, If we broke up"-S "Hell no, everyone would think a guy would want a blonde tan girl but I dont, I want pale beautiful brown eye and haired Spencer Hastings". Spencer drove off, into a forest.

Leaned over and pulled Toby's zipper down. Toby wondering whats happening. She pulled Toby's cock out started feeling it. Rubbing her hands up and down quickly. Toby started to stiffen. Spencer then leaned in to taste him. Toby enjoying every second of it. Spencer sucking his bare cock up and down. Giving Toby the chills. Sucking it all down and up. Toby reaching out of his pocket got a codom. Spencer snatched it from Toby getting it and sliding it down the top to the bottom of his cock with her mouth. Her getting on toby. Riding it. Toby took her shirt off and her bra. He was kissing her neck. Spencer completely naked and Toby. Moved to the back seat with more room. Toby putting his cock in Spencer started moaning.

He trusted in her so fast she felt so good moaning at the top of her lungs. Toby knew he had to give her the best time of her life as continued trusting in Spencer. Moaning both of them. Spencer loved the idea of being filled with Toby. Toby turned spencer so he was on top. Then he went into a frenzy and was going as fast as he could. Spencer moaning so loud. Eventually they stopped and just made-out. Got dressed and went drove back to the resort.

"Spence, let me drive"-TC "ok"-Spencer said out of breath "Spencer, you ok"-TC ''Fine just wow that was amazing" they laughed ''Spencer, I'm all about making you happy and if what just happened is, I will do it everyday as long as its with you" Toby sincerly said "Toby, I just want you to know I feel the same way" Spencer said. They kissed


End file.
